Nottingham
by Medico legal
Summary: A prelude to And Baby makes Three and Three is Family imagining what went on the night Olivia was conceived, although you don't have to have read those stories to understand this.


I decided to bite the bullet and write a story about Olivia's conception. Please let me know what you think..

* * *

"I think today has been one of my best days at the bar. Ever," Clive revealed to Martha. They were in the hotel bar now, both sat on a sofa in a secluded part of the bar sharing a bottle of wine before heading to bed.

They had been sent to Nottingham by Billy at the start of the week to defend a pair of young men. It had looked like they weren't going to win for most of the trial until the last prosecution witness took the stand. His story fell apart under scrutinisation from both Martha and Clive and a little later the jury had returned a not guilty verdict.

Clive had been jubilant. He loved unexpected victories, especially when he didn't care for the prosecutor. It was a good result for Martha as well although she kept her celebration less obvious. She was glad she had helped bring the cocky prosecutor down a peg or two. All week he had been lauding it over them in the robing room. That evening they had done the same!

Billy had been impressed with their win when they had phoned to tell him the result. As always he was the first to get a phone call. As a reward Shoe Lane would pick up the bill for their dinner that night and even better than that, he wouldn't expect them back in the office until Monday morning. Three days of weekend now stretched beautifully ahead of them and they decided to spend an extra night in Nottingham and make the journey back home the next day when hopefully the M1 would be less busy.

They had had a lovely meal out and hadn't broken the bank which Billy would be happy about, but it had still been early when they had got back to the hotel so Clive had suggested a drink in the bar before heading to bed, and Martha had accepted. A combination of good food and wine plus a busy week had now left Martha starting to feel tired and as the bottle of wine was consumed so she had come to rest her head on Clive's shoulder which was where it still remained.

"We do make a pretty good team, don't we?" She replied.

"Pretty good?! Try fucking amazing!" Clive corrected and Martha smiled. They remained in silent contemplation as they finished their drinks, and with it the bottle of wine. "I think it's past your bedtime isn't it?" Clive asked as he put his empty glass down on the table to his side of the couch. Martha was still resting her head on his shoulder which he didn't mind about, but he could tell her head was getting heavier.

Martha nodded in agreement. "Just summoning the energy to get up," she murmured but didn't move.

"At least we get a lie in tomorrow thanks to Billy," Clive added.

Martha moved her head so her chin was now resting on Clive's shoulder. "Breakfast at 8:30 so we can be on our way by 10:00?".

"Sounds good," Clive replied as he turned his head to look at his friend. She looked half asleep with her eyes half closed. Utterly gorgeous. Before he knew what he was doing, he leant forward and gave her a feather light kiss on her lips. A goodnight kiss if she asked. However as soon as his lips touched hers, something sparked within him and his lips remained glued to hers for a little longer than originally intended.

Throughout their years of friendship they had kissed many times but never on the lips. It was only ever a quick peck on the cheek in greeting or similar intention. Of course it was not for want of trying from Clive. He had been trying to get Martha in bed ever since they had met on their first day as Shoe Lane's new pupils. She had turned him down then and ever since. It was now almost a running joke between the pair. He would proposition her and she would decline.

Aware he was still kissing her, Clive pulled away tentatively. He was semi prepared for a dressing down or a slap to the cheek, but thankfully it didn't happen. "Sorry, Marth," he murmured in apology. "Not sure what happened there. Got a bit carried away,".

"Don't apologise," Martha told him. "I quite liked it," she revealed. It wasn't a lie. His kiss had reminded her it had been a while since she had been kissed by anyone. She had been so consumed with her work that she hadn't had any time for a relationship. If they'd been in London when he'd kissed her she might have slapped him. They would have been surrounded by people they knew as the criminal bar was quite small, and they would certainly have caused a stir. But here in a strange city where no one knew them, it was completely different. Surrounded by anonymous business men, they were just two single people enjoying each other's company and she felt quite relaxed.

Her reply encouraged Clive and he leant forward to kiss her again. He had wanted this moment for such a long time that he was going to grab the opportunity with both hands. God knew when this would ever happen again. Emboldened, he kissed her more firmly this time, and when she didn't pull away he deepened the kiss. His tongue sought entry into her mouth and she willingly granted him access.

As their tongues duelled, Clive's hands started wandering. One wound around the back of Martha's neck keeping her close to him, the other found a leg and steadily moved up her thigh, her skirt riding higher up her leg. Her pencil skirt was quite form fitting so didn't expose too much of her leg before coming to a stop. Clive's hand continued moving however to the swell of her buttock where he gave a gentle squeeze before moving up to her breasts and giving one a massage.

"Are these glasses finished?" One of the bar staff asked the couple. It was nearing closing time and he was doing a last sweep of the bar looking for empty glasses before shutting up for the night. He hadn't wanted to interrupt the couple but didn't want to take their glasses if they were still drinking.

His question slowly filtered through to Clive who reluctantly pulled himself away from Martha. "Err...yeah," he replied. The power of eloquent speech slowly returning to him. "I think we're done here," he continued, looking at Martha for confirmation. She agreed with a nod. The barman quickly collected the empty glasses and bottle and left the two barristers alone again. "Should we move this upstairs?" He asked Martha huskily.

She knew what he was asking and it didn't take much thought before she agreed. It'd been awhile since she had had sex as well and it seemed like the perfect way to end this rather memorable day.

"I'll be right back. Don't move," Clive ordered before heading off to the nearest mens toilet. He had had a sudden thought about contraception. He knew he had come to Nottingham totally unprepared and had no idea whether Martha was on anything (there were still some things that remained unshared in their relationship) but he was hopefully going to cover that in the next couple of minutes, or he was going to be a very frustrated man. Clive loved sex, but he always made sure he practised it safely. He definitely didn't want to have to deal with any of the complications that came with it.

Offering up a quick prayer he entered the toilet. A quick glance around and his eyes lit up with joy when he saw a condom machine on the wall. He was one step closer to finally getting to experience his fantasy of spending the night with Martha. Putting in the money required, his luck continued as the vending machine proffered one box of its contents when he pulled the lever. Hastily putting the box in his inside jacket pocket he went to find Martha.

She had obeyed his command and hadn't left her position on the sofa. Standing before her, he offered her his hand. She quickly took it and he pulled her gently to her feet and into his embrace. She had done a bit of thinking during Clive's trip to the bathroom and wanted something cleared up before they moved on. Clive sensed something was up with her. "What is it?" He asked.

"Promise me that this isn't going to be broadcast around chambers next week," she pleaded. Clive wasn't one for letting his conquests go unknown about. He was often getting a slap on the back from Billy or another clerk when news of his latest liaison with a member of the opposite sex was made public. She dreaded to think what type of reception she would get as the lady concerned. She didn't think she would be able to handle all the sniggering behind her back or other puerile behaviour she could expect from the all male clerks room.

"I promise," Clive replied, and looking into his eyes she believed him. "Some things aren't meant for sharing. It will be our little secret. What happens in Nottingham stays in Nottingham," he continued before taking her hand and leading her out the bar and towards the lifts.

* * *

Pressing a button they didn't have long to wait for an empty car to arrive. Getting inside, Martha found herself pushed up against one wall by Clive. "I can't believe we're finally going to do this," he whispered in her ear as the lift started its ascent. "Why now, Marth?".

"Just seemed like the right time," she answered as she wound her arms around his waist.

"Have you ever wondered what it's going to be like?" He wanted to know. For Clive the situation had occupied many a day or wet dream. Him and Marth in bed, in their office, in a car, he had gone through every situation and position. The one thing that remained constant was that it was always very satisfying sex. He hoped the reality would be just as enjoyable.

"Maybe," she admitted coyly. She had thought him very good looking when they had first met although not really her type. She had turned down all his propositions because although they were pupils together, they were in competition for tenancy. If they had started a relationship and only one had secured a place, she didn't hold out much hope for it lasting. "You?".

"Oh yeah. More times than I can remember," he answered.

The pinging of the lift announced their arrival on their floor, and as the door opened Clive took Martha's hand and walked her out. His was the first room they reached and in silent agreement they knew this was where they would be spending the night. Unlocking the door, Clive ushered Martha in ahead of him before closing the door once he had entered.

Martha had worried that the whole encounter could be awkward or embarrassing, after all they were best friends about to have sex with each other, but her anxiety was unfounded as very quickly after locking the door, Clive had gathered her into an embrace and was kissing her as deeply and thoroughly as he had on the sofa downstairs.

Clive's confidence spread to Martha and she soon found herself trying to rid Clive of his jacket, tie and shirt while still participating in the kiss. Her eyes had closed soon after his lips had touched hers, but by touch alone she was able to complete the task fairly easily although the tie proved problematic. Giving up trying to undo it, she resorted to loosening it before pulling it over Clive's head. He wasn't particularly happy with this plan as he had to break off his kiss in order for her to get the tie over his head, but with a grunt of frustration he did so before reclaiming her lips swiftly.

As he returned to her lips, he turned Martha around and guided her gently back against the door they had just come through. Martha soon found herself sandwiched between the hard door at her back and Clive's solid body in front of her but she wasn't put off her task of undressing Clive. His shirt was quickly removed followed by his trousers and she was able to run her fingers all over his newly exposed skin. Her fingers dancing over the taut muscles in his stomach and his strong back and shoulder muscles as she continued kissing him in his embrace.

Clive hadn't been idle either and as Martha was undoing his shirt buttons, so he was doing the same to her blouse. With the garment finally removed he expected his hands to be running over soft feminine skin, but instead his fingers were met with some delicate silky material. Breaking the kiss once again, he looked down to see what it was. His eyes were met with a white piece of clothing with little black spots on.

"What's this?" He asked as he ran his fingers over the silky material once again, loving the feel of it.

"It's my camisole," Martha replied as she watched his hands.

"It's very nice," he complimented. "Do you always wear one?" He wanted to know, wondering if she had done so ever since they had met.

Martha nodded. "Sometimes,".

"How does one remove it?" He didn't want to tear the delicate piece of clothing. "Is there a zip or something?".

"No, it just pulls off over my head," she informed him.

"Good," replied Clive. This time instead of directing his lips to hers, they went to her neck, leaving open mouthed kisses all along her collar bone, tracing the thin straps of her camisole with his tongue. Tugging gently he removed the piece of underwear from her skirt. "Arms," he muttered and Martha raised them obligingly so he could finally remove the lingerie and toss it to the floor.

With that task done her skirt was sent in a similar direction as he undid the zip and sent it falling to the floor with a swoosh. Martha was finally stood before him in matching black lace panties and bra and black stockings. He felt his penis twitch in arousal. She had never looked more inviting.

"Black lace, my favourite," Clive informed her as he lifted her slightly and was pleased when she moved her legs so they were round his waist. He was nestled between her thighs and his rapidly growing member was close to her centre, but that would come in a little while. He was going to savour this encounter and try to draw it out as long as possible. He was sure they would both be very disappointed if it was all over in five minutes.

Searching out her neck he found her pulse point and began sucking, pleased to note her heart rate was getting faster. She was enjoying this as much as he was. His hands came to rest over her lace clad breasts and he weighed them each as well as giving them a little squeeze and massage. He could tell she liked what he was doing by the tiny gasp of pleasure that sprang from her lips.

Continuing to suck and kiss her neck his hands moved round her back to the bra clasp which was quickly undone after many years of practice. He gently slid the straps down each of her arms before discarding the garment in much the same manner as all her other clothes.

He unashamedly ogled her. She was breathing deeply from all their kisses and her breasts were moving accordingly. They were just the right size and shape and mesmerised him. "Anyone ever tell you you've got an amazing pair of tits, Marth?" he complimented before swooping down and taking one of her nipples in his mouth. Rolling the nipple around his tongue, he started to suckle.

"Oh god!" Exclaimed Martha, her hands automatically going to his head to keep it in place. She had heard things throughout the years about Clive's qualities as a lover, and he wasn't disappointing. He was definitely talented with his tongue.

Having worshipped the breast as much as possible, Clive pulled away. Both he and Martha watched as her nipple began to pucker in the cool air. "Beautiful," he muttered before giving the taut peak a little kiss before moving to the other nipple. It would be cruel to leave one totally ignored.

Martha was spurred into action when he started suckling at her second breast. So far she had been a pretty passive partner in proceedings and she knew this must change. Her hands moved to his underwear and she snaked one hand through to cup him intimately to tease him. She felt his hips buck in response and he bit down on the nipple in his mouth to scold her for her actions. "If you keep doing that," he warned her as he removed her hands, "this will be over a lot sooner than either of us want," he explained. He wasn't going to make a fool of himself by coming into her hand.

When he was sure she wouldn't repeat her actions he resumed his suckling. Instead of pleasuring her other breast, this time one hand moved south to her panties. Gently pulling aside the crotch he entered her with one finger before allowing another to follow. Martha moaned a little at his intrusion. "You ok?" Clive asked and got a nod for confirmation. "You feel amazing," he whispered. He couldn't wait to enter her with his cock; to feel her warm silkiness surrounding him.

Martha grabbed Clive and kissed him roughly. She was so aroused she wanted him everywhere. As her tongue moved in and out his mouth, so her hips started grinding at the same tempo. Clive took the hint and started moving his fingers in synch with her hips. She was extremely aroused and he could feel her moisture on his fingers and gather at her entrance. Collecting some on is thumb, he started rubbing her clitoris in time with his finger thrusts.

"Oh god!" Cried Martha unable to continue kissing him any longer. She was writhing in pleasure against Clive's fingers and was desperate for release which didn't seem to be arriving.

Clive could tell her orgasm was imminent as well as she tightened around his fingers. "Come for me, Marth," he instructed.

"I can't!" She panted frustrated.

"Yeah you can," he encouraged as he bent one finger inside of her in a 'come hither' motion rubbing at the raised patch he found.

"Aaaaagh!" Martha screamed as her orgasm hit her full force. Clive felt her inside muscles clenching around his fingers in rhythmic contractions as her hips bucked uncontrollably.

"You're beautiful when you come, do you know that?" He told her before kissing her neck. Her pulse was racing and he could feel her heart thumping in her chest as he started to suck on her pulse point. When she had calmed down a little, he gently removed his fingers from inside her. They were covered in her arousal. Bringing them to his mouth he licked them clean whilst Martha watched. "You taste amazing as well," he told her before claiming her lips again. Martha could taste herself on him when his tongue entered her mouth. "I think we should move this to the bed," he suggested for they were still against the wall and Clive was beginning to get a little uncomfortable.

Martha agreed. Her legs were still wrapped round his waist so all she had to do was hold on tight as Clive walked them over to the bed and deposited her gently on it. He pulled back to look at her. She had a 'freshly fucked' appearance about her with her hair all out of place, her nipples were both erect and her breasts and neck had a lovely pink blush to them.

Following her recent orgasm, Martha was very relaxed and just lay there watching him remove her stockings and panties until she was lying before him in all her glory. Clive knew he had to be in her really soon. His penis was aching to be inside her which was obvious to anyone. He now stood at the foot of the bed in his just his tight boxer briefs which had a massive tent in them.

Deciding she wanted to remove his last piece of clothing, Martha knelt up on the bed before him and gently lowered his underwear down. His erection sprang free glad to be out of its prison and stood tall and proud between his thighs. Martha could see a large drop of pre cum had already formed at the tip and she reached out to smear it around the head.

Clive hissed at her touch and felt his penis twitch. Closing his eyes he began going through as many laws and statutes he could remember to try and stop himself exploding. When he felt more in control he opened his eyes and looked around the room for his jacket. With her gentle caress he had remembered about the packet of condoms he had purchased earlier in the evening.

Martha watched him curiously as he left the bedside and went over to his jacket, but comprehension dawned when she saw what he pulled out. "I don't know if you've got it covered, but I thought I would make sure just in case," he explained as he tried unwrapping the cellophane covered box. Frustration soon appeared as the box seemed to be impenetrable.

"Give it here," Martha ordered when she sensed his anger. Quickly he handed the box over to Martha and her more measured approach gave way to success. Handing the box back to him she settled herself back on the bed as she watched him remove a foil packet and sheath himself.

"Now where were we?" He uttered as he joined Martha on the bed, scooting over so he was lying half on her, half on the bed. Resting his head on a palm he watched his other hand as he ran it over Martha's skin leaving goose bumps in his wake. Starting at her thigh he moved up over the curve of her hip, over her stomach to her belly button and up to her rib cage and breasts. As he reached her breasts he leant forward to kiss her, gently at first, but the fire soon reignited within him.

He moved so he was completely covering Martha, his erection resting between them. His hands continued their exploration of her body and Martha joined in, her hands stroking the skin on his back. "I need to be inside you," he whispered when he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer.

Martha spread her legs in response and he settled himself between her thighs once again, his erection teasing her entrance as he continued kissing her. Eventually he couldn't stand it any longer and he gently guided himself into her, staring into Martha's eyes as he did so.

He saw her pupils dilate as his tip slowly entered her. She was wonderfully tight and he felt her walls slowly give way to his intrusion as he slipped further inside, aided by her natural lubrication. Eventually he was completely sheathed inside her and he felt his testicles nestled against her buttocks.

"You ok, Marth?" He whispered. He didn't want to cause her any pain.

"Uh huh," she replied as she nodded her head. It had been a little uncomfortable at first as she felt his penis opening her up, but now it wasn't so bad. In this position he was very deep within her and she felt wonderfully full.

Slowly Clive began moving his hips just the smallest amount and began thrusting in and out of Martha. His plan was to take his time and love her slowly, but that idea went out the window as soon as he started moving. Soon his whole length was pistoning in and out of Martha and he was fucking her for all he was worth.

Martha wrapped her legs around him and dug her fingernails into his back, holding on for the ride. He felt wonderful moving so deep within her. Her hips had soon started moving in compliment to Clive's and they had established a steady rhythm quickly. There was none of the awkward bumping and jarring she had experienced during first time sex with other partners.

"Faster," Martha panted after awhile. She knew what she needed to help her to her second release and she wasn't embarrassed to tell him.

Praying that he had the stamina to last until Martha climaxed again, Clive picked up the speed of his thrusting. The bed head began knocking against the wall in time to his thrusts, and that, combined with the mattress which had begun squeaking in protest to the abuse it was receiving as he plunged deeply into Martha with each thrust, left any passer by under no doubt at all as to what was happening inside the room. Clive and Martha didn't care however and continued in their activity.

The sound of slick skin slapping against slick skin could be heard inside the room as Clive continued his thrusting. He began to feel his testicles draw up and knew his release was coming causing him to increase his speed further. Searching for Martha's clitoris he began rubbing the already sensitive bud a second time, anxious that she climax with him. With another shout he felt her fluttering around him. His shout quickly followed as he exploded into the condom with uncontrollable hip jerks.

"Wow!" Said Clive when he felt able to talk again. He could feel his penis still pulsing inside Martha, and wanting to draw his orgasm out as long as possible he gave a few more lazy thrusts. They were both incredibly sweaty after the workout they had just received but Clive thought Martha looked beautiful. "Sorry if I got a bit carried away at the end there," he apologised. "I hope I didn't hurt you,".

"You were fine," Martha panted.

Lowering his head he gave her another thorough kiss, feeling his penis begin to soften as he did so until he couldn't help it and slipped out of her.

He was absolutely knackered and knew sleep was fast approaching. It was all he could do to roll off Martha, retrieve a tissue from the box on the bedside table and deposit the used condom in it before screwing the tissue up and lobbing it into the nearby waste bin. He had completely failed to notice that the condom had split following their rather vigorous coupling. Martha missed it too. As soon as Clive had left her body she had curled over, nestling into his side ready for sleep herself. Two orgasms had completely tired her out.

* * *

The morning alarm woke them both up. Clive jerked awake and slapped at the offending object, turning it off as quickly as possible.

"Is it time to get up?" Came a mumbled question to Clive's left, still sounding half asleep.

"No. Not unless you have to get to court for something. I forgot to unset it yesterday,".

"What time is it?".

"Six. At least another two hours before we have to get up," Clive replied also sleepily before trying to get back to sleep.

Martha realised she desperately needed the bathroom and knew she was going to have to relieve herself before she got any more sleep. Shuffling to get out of bed she felt Clive's arms go round her. "Stay," he muttered groggily. He didn't want her leaving just yet.

"I need the bathroom," she explained.

"You'll come back?"

"Yes," she answered and he released her. "No peeking," she instructed as she slipped from the bed and headed to the bathroom.

"Your arse isn't bad either, Marth," she heard Clive mutter from the bed. Trust him to ignore her. "But I think I prefer your tits!".

Once she had relieved herself and washed her hands she headed back to the warm bed. They arranged themselves so that they were spooning, one of Clive's arms draped over Martha's hip resting lightly against her stomach keeping her close. Her back resting against his chest.

Both were intent on getting a bit more sleep before having to get up. However, now that he was awake, and with Martha so close by, Clive was having difficulty drifting off again.

"Did you sleep ok?" He asked when he knew sleep wasn't going to come.

"Like a log," she replied, her eyes still closed. Clive was pleased to hear it and puffed out his chest at the idea he had completely worn her out last night. "Don't do that," she warned, again without opening her eyes.

"Do what?".

"Puff out your chest like you do when you're pleased with yourself. I do know you quite well you know," she explained as she finally opened her eyes and rolled onto her back so she could see Clive better.

"It was quite a night, wasn't it?" He asked as he surveyed his surroundings. Clothes lay strewn everywhere from where they had been thrown after being torn off their bodies. The bed they were currently occupying hadn't fared much better either. The quilt was nearly off the bed, and only covered their naked bodies as far as their waists.

The room itself still reeked of sex, a mixture of both of their unique scents. Clive could smell Martha all over him, and he was confident he had marked her with his as well. If they were members of the animal kingdom, males in the vicinity would not go near her. They would know she was his.

"As good as what you had imagined?" She wanted to know.

"Better," admitted Clive as he trailed a finger up and down one of Martha's bare arms. "Makes sense really when you think about it. Fucking amazing in court together, and amazing at fucking in bed together,". Martha smiled. "How was it for you?" Clive asked.

"I definitely don't regret it," was Martha's reply.

"Good. I must say I didn't know whether you'd still be here this morning. I thought you might have made a run for it sometime during the night," he admitted.

"Do you want me to go?" Martha asked.

Although they didn't know it, each was thinking the same thing. They were both reluctant to leave the bed, aware that when they did, their night together would be over and they would go back to being friends and for some reason neither wanted that.

"No," replied Clive before leaning in to kiss Martha.

Martha turned onto her side so she was now facing Clive and her arms instantly wound around his broad shoulders, whilst Clive raised one of Martha's legs and hooked it over his waist, both eager to get as close to each other as possible. She could feel his arousal teasing her entrance once more.

"Do you have any strong opinions on morning sex?" Clive asked huskily, his voice dripping with arousal.

"I could be persuaded," Martha replied smiling.

"There were two condoms in that box. It would be a shame to waste one," he murmured as he gave her several Eskimo kisses.

"It is important to get value for your money in the current economic climate," Martha stated.

"Absolutely," Clive agreed, as he took her lips in another kiss, pleased they were on the same page once again. He rolled them so she was on top this time. Martha realised what he wanted without him having to say anything.

Before they got too carried away Martha leaned over and retrieved the last foil packet out the box. This time she sheathed him. Once that had been done, she raised herself up and positioned herself over his erection. With her resting her hands on his shoulders, and Clive's hands on her hips, they gently guided Martha down his shaft. She was still slick from their activity the night before and she slid easily down until she was sitting on his lap.

Leaning forward she took his lips for a gentle kiss whilst she got reacquainted with the size of his intrusion. When she felt able to move she began to grind her hips slowly. Gone was the frenetic pace of the previous night. This morning was all about savouring the moment, knowing they may not get the chance to be intimate with each other ever again.

Sitting up straight so she could look into his eyes as she continued to move, Martha concentrated on the feeling of him moving deep within her. Clive meanwhile was trying to commit to memory how it felt to be buried inside her, her muscles massaging his penis as she moved. Neither had never felt such an emotional connection to someone during intercourse before and they knew that they were making love for the first time ever.

Some early rising hotel guests wandered by their room talking in hushed whispers which captured Martha's attention. Her grinding continued uninterrupted however as she knew they couldn't hear them this time. Soft pants and whispered words of encouragement were the only sounds they were making.

Clive's hands on her breasts as he began fondling them drew her attention back to him. His attention had been drawn to them as she moved above him. Martha returned the compliment and began playing with his nipples as well. All the while, the languid pace continued.

Whilst Martha was creating some very pleasant sensations for him, Clive began to want something different. Replacing his hands on her hips he got Martha to change from a grinding motion to one of up and down. From his position, he could see where they were intimately joined and he watched in fascination as his penis kept disappearing and reappearing as Martha rode him. Her lower lips clung to him tightly and were covering him and his condom covered penis in her juices.

Her breasts jiggling in front of him as she began to ride him a little faster as she felt another orgasm building was the only thing to tear his eyes away. Reading her body, he knew her orgasm was approaching as well. He had already memorised the signs - the deep breathing, the hardening of her nipples and the flush on her chest as well as the fact he could feel her beginning to tighten around him. Knowing what she needed he started rubbing her clitoris as he had done before. It didn't take long for Martha to throw her head back and emit a very guttural groan as she came again for the third time. Her orgasm triggered his, with her spasms milking his seed out of him and into the waiting condom.

Completely sated Martha flopped forward onto Clive's chest, a complete dead weight. "Um Marth, I hate to be a pain," he panted once he could talk, "but I need to deal with the condom,". He felt Martha lift up a little and holding onto the base of the condom he slipped easily out of her as he was beginning to soften. Once free, the condom received a similar fate to the previous one.

"Morning sex always gets the day off to a good start," Clive stated as he nestled Martha into his side. He was never usually one for close contact in bed, but with Martha it just felt right. "And with us not working it gets even better as we don't have to get up for another hour and a half at least,".

Unfortunately it was nearly three hours later. Both barristers had fallen back to sleep after their early morning exercise and it took the heavy slamming of another hotel guest's door to wake them.

This time it was Martha who woke first. Her head was on Clive's chest and she lay listening to his steady heartbeat for a minute. Her gaze alighted on the clock on the bedside table and her eyes widened as she realised what time it was. Nine twenty am. They only had forty minutes before they had to check out. As well as packing, the stickiness between her thighs told her she was in desperate need of a shower as well.

"Shit!" She exclaimed as she extricated herself from Clive's arms and jumped out of bed.

Her sudden movement woke Clive and he lay back and casually watched a naked Martha hopping about the room as she hastily put her shirt and skirt on. "What's the matter?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Check out is in forty minutes is what's the matter!" She answered a little exasperated as she found her bra, panties and stockings and screwed them up and put them in her jacket pocket. How could he be so calm? "I'll see you downstairs," she continued as she opened the door and ran the three doors down to her own room.

* * *

"Made it and with two minutes to spare!" Martha heard Clive say as he came up behind her in the check out queue, checking his watch. "Getting value for money with our hotel as well!" He said tongue in cheek.

He had had to rush to make check out. After Martha had left he had headed for the shower before hastily packing. Picking up yesterday's clothes from the floor, he had found Martha's spotty camisole under his shirt. She had obviously overlooked it in her haste departing his room. It was now residing in is suitcase. He was going to have to work out how to return it to her without drawing the attention of the clerks, and Billy in particular. He had some sort of sixth sense when it came to finding out people's secrets but Clive was determined he wouldn't find out about this. He was going to keep his promise to Martha about keeping last night between only the two of them.

With checkout complete, they headed to the car park and Martha's car. Depositing their luggage in the boot, they got in the front seats.

"Marth?" Asked Clive as he buckled up his seatbelt.

"Yes?".

"I don't know about you but I'm starving. How about stopping at the first service station we come across for a bit of breakfast. Good sex always leaves me hungry...and I'm famished!". Clive still felt able to mention last night as they were still far from home. Once they returned to London it would be completely different and he knew they would never mention it again.

"Me too," Martha agreed as she started the engine and set off for London.

As Martha and Clive were starting their journey, so another was coming to an end. Unbeknownst to either barrister deep within Martha after escaping through the split condom, sperm was meeting egg setting into motion a chain of events that would create a new life if conditions permitted. It would remain a secret for the next three weeks until Martha would be the first to discover its existence with the aid of a little white stick. Clive would have to wait a bit longer until Martha had decided what she was going to do about the new life growing within her. Despite Clive's best intentions, not everything that happened in Nottingham would stay there.


End file.
